How Do I Love Someone I Hate?
by monkey003576
Summary: Bella famous singer and Edward famous actor get casted in a movie together. They start off hating eachother, but could it turn into more? Antics ensue! AH, cannon couples.


**Hey guys! **

**This is my new story, and it just kind of came to me tonight while I was trying to sleep. **

**I told my friend alexa about it, and she was all excited and more than happy to assistant write this story by helping some of the characters from twilight have roles in this story. She is my beta but doesn't go on fan fiction anymore. **

**We must warn you : there is a lot of shopping and clothes in this story. All of the outfits we pick out are on my profile. But really, consider yourself warned.**

Some people call me the brunette version of Britney Spears. My career started a year ago, when I was seventeen. That was my big break. Im always the top of the charts artist, and always top of the tabloids. Of course the tabloids are about my tours and charity work, but it's still there. I may not have a younger sister, but I do have an older brother, Jasper. But Britney is twenty-some, and I am only nineteen.

I was in the safe and soft comfort of my bed, staring at the light pink wall's surrounding me, comparing my life to Britney spears. My blackberry starting to vibrate on my bedside table, signaling I had a text. I, of course, groaned, not wanting to get out of bed this early in the morning, but reached over and grabbed it. The text was from my manager, Emily, and said : _flip on the news. _

I curiously got up and wandered into my kitchen to flip on the TV that was set on my counter. When I pushed the power button, a news caster's face filled up the screen.

"Y_es, I don't know how Isabella Swan will act, but I do know that the movie will be hot with Edward Cullen co-staring."_ I choked on air. Since when was I an actress working with the snobby Edward Cullen? The screen flashed and showed individual pictures of us. One with me standing by my car smiling, and one with Edward leaning on a black piano, also smiling. _"No reports are in yet on when the cast will meet, but we can only hope it will be soon." _the reporter said, coming back onto screen. I just shut the TV off, not wanting to listen to anything else.

My phone started to ring again.

_Im sweet like da double dee double di_

_da double dee double di_

_da double dee double di_

_da double dee double di_

I just sighed. That would be my best friend, Alice Brandon. I couldn't just ignore her, because she would come over to my house and bother me, but I didn't want to talk to her, knowing that she was probably calling about the news. I turned my head quickly to see that it was 6:17 in the morning in bright green letters over the phone, and sighed again.

I held the phone slightly away from my ear, and clicked okay. "Hello?" I asked in a small voice. All I got was a loud scream in response, and when she ran out of breath, another loud scream. The sad part is that I was used to her screaming, and didn't even flinch once.

"Edward Cullen!" she screamed after she was done. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed for the third time this morning, and leaned onto the counter. "I didn't even know about this. I've never talked to anyone about doing a movie, let alone with him. I have a feeling my agent got me into this though…." I explained, trailing off at the end. Nicole always did schedule things behind my back - not that I minded that.

Alice started to squeal. "This means shopping!" she exclaimed.

I was petrified. Shopping? "What for, alice?"

She laughed from the other line. "No reason. I just need something to focus all of this newly founded energy on."

"Oh?" I said, "But why? You have your own designing label for crying out loud Alice! Please? Can we not go?" I was begging now. Shopping was always horrible when it came to with Alice, even though I love her to death, but with the paparazzi I will get because of that news report today? That was insane.

"No Isabella." she said sternly. "And don't even try to pull the paparazzi card on me. We are going whether you like it or not. The mall opens at eight. I'll be over you house in an hour, tops." and then the phone went dead. She hung up.

I grumbled something incomprehensible, and set my phone onto the counter before making my way back into the bedroom. Of course I have a huge closet, and of course I was forced to buy all of it because of Alice. Since it was supposed to be warm today, I grabbed a white sleeveless top that had ruffles on the front, a pair of dark jean shorts, and my Alexander McQueen black pumps. I tied my hair up into a loose ponytail, letting some of my curls fall down. When I thought I looked presentable, I went back into the living room and sat on my white leather couch, waiting for Alice. **(out fit on profile.)**

That took me a full hour, which was very unlike me, but that meant it was seven twenty. I stared at the clock above my plasma, and watching it tick thirty seconds before I heard knocking on my door. I got up, shifting slightly in my pumps, and answered the door to a beaming Alice. She looked at me once and then squealed. "You look amazing! As always!" she shouted before pulling me into a hug. I laughed, and then ran back into the house to grab my phone, wallet, and red bag. She anxiously dragged me out to her yellow Porsche, rambling on about how much fun this shopping trip would be. I would nod from time to time, but I didn't say a word.

She was smirking at me as I laid my head back on the comforting leather seat, mentally preparing myself for this shopping trip and the attention I would receive from the press. Curse California for having so many malls and paparazzi.

When we arrived in the parking lot, people with camera's and microphones were flooded around the doors watching people come in. I looked at Alice, confused at how they knew we were here -if that was the case- and then I looked back at them, showing Alice what I was asking. She just shrugged, and got out of the car.

I followed her lead and got out of the car, walking next to her to the doors that was being blocked by a swarm of people. As soon as someone saw us, there were many flashes, and many questions directed at me. "Isabella, are you meeting him here?" "Isabella, are you doing the movie?" "Isabella! Are you shopping for items for on the set?" were some of the many questions I ignored as we pushed our way through the crowd.

As soon as we pushed the door open, Alice went straight to Dolce&Gabbana, dragging me along with her. We got a few stares, but nothing out of the ordinary as we went over to the jewelry section - Alice still dragging me by my purse. After about ten minutes, apparently Alice didn't see anything she liked, so we left the store empty handed.

Our routine continued like that when we went to Dior, Hugo boss, Prada, and Barney's. We both had about three bags each, with things ranging from shoes, to hats.

"Alice!" I complained after a few stores. "I'm hungry! I didn't eat breakfast!" I whisper yelled at her, not wanting any more unneeded attention.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Lets go to star bucks. I need some coffee anyways."

I just stared at her wide eyed as she dragged me through the mall again, with my heels scraping the ground. "What on earth could make you need coffee for? You are hyper enough without the caffeine!" I complained, as we walked into the Starbuck's near the food court.

As Alice said she would, she ordered coffee, and I got some bakery. I wasn't really paying attention to what I ordered, and to make matters worse, the guy who was working the register was staring at me like he has never seen a celebrity before. After his stuttering, we finally got our order, and went to sit down at a table near the door. Looking down, I realized I ordered the coffee cake, which was very good, so I was happy. But no, of course, I couldn't be happy for long. As soon as I took my first bite, I saw Edward Cullen walk through the door with Emmett McCarty.

I glared daggers at them as they went to order, too preoccupied to hear Alice asking me a question. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice was asking, looking up from the magazine she was reading. I just shook my head, and kept eating my slice of cake. When Emmett and Edward came back, I just ignored them as best I could. That is, until they sat two tables away from us.

I kept staring at me coffee cake, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see Emmett staring at me, and nudging Edward. I took small bites, but then I hear a chair squeak, and footsteps coming our way. The footsteps stopped, and I heard one of the two of them clear their throat.

Both Alice and I looked up to see a sour-faced Edward, and an eager Emmett. "Excuse me?" Emmett asked, grinning slightly. Both of us had no intentions of talking, so Edward turned to me.

"Is it true? You made a deal behind my back?" he asked, just as sourly as his face looked.

I gritted my teeth together. "No, I never made a deal. And what do you mean 'behind my back'? I never have once talked to you! And I don't think I would have to have talked to you at all, I would be able to tell that you aren't the pleasant person you put up as an act! Now please, go talk to someone who cares!" I shouted, reaching my breaking point.

He just glared at me. "Isabella. Stop it. If we are doing this movie we have to get along." he said, plastering a fake smile on his face. I scowled at him, and got up to throw out my half eaten coffee cake. Alice followed behind me, and we were soon out the door with all of our bags. Alice looked irritated, so I said nothing to her.

We walked into a Christian Louboutin store, looking for the perfect shoes for my casting meeting - whenever that will be. Alice sat down on a black plush couch, and motioned for me to come over. I complied, and then sure enough several woman came out holding different boxes of shoes. I eventually picked out a pair of gold, strappy heels, while Alice picked out a pair of red pumps with a peep toe and a red flower petal clutch to match. We both agreed we would look amazing with our shoes, and that we would have to wear them somewhere together.

After that store we decided that was enough for today, and headed out to the front doors of the mall. When we got there, the paparazzi crowd was still there, but flashing pictures of someone else. Alice and I walked over to the window to peak, and saw Lauren Conrad walking with… Chase Crawford? Who knows. We both stepped out of the mall before they came in, and somewhat avoided all of the camera flashes. With us scurrying into Alice's car, I'm not sure who really noticed us. But what I did notice was the snickering from two cars down. Sure enough, there was Emmett and Edward, staring at us with amused faces right next to their car.

I glared at their direction as we drove away. Alice squealed. "That was so much fun!"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "So much fun being practically eaten alive by cameras. It was a joy ride."

She frowned at me while looking at the road. "Stop being so negative Bella. Look on the bright side, you get a kickass pair of shoes that are gorgeous." she said, now smiling into the mirror, looking back at where our bags were laying out.

I just laughed at her. "So did you. Now stop going into wedding land with our bags, and get me home. I need some peace and quiet, and I need to talk to my agent about the movie."

She nodded her head, and pushed her foot harder onto the gas pedal. Sometimes it amazed me that she could even reach the gas pedal, with her being so tiny. But she managed to get it, and now, looking at the speedometer, she was going about ninety five miles. Not bad.

We were soon at my little beach house, parked in the middle of my driveway. I reached back and grabbed my four bags, and my purse. Alice did the same, and then we walked down the driveway together and into the house. "Did you see his face after you snapped at him?" she asked, laughing as she went to sit down on my couch.

I laughed with her. "I know. He looked scared out of his wits."

She winked at me. "That will teach him." I laughed at that, and went to sit next to her on the couch, flipping on the TV. The same annoying news reporter was talking about some hurricane in Louisiana that happened years ago, so I switched it to E! and settled in to watch the soup. It had been a long day, and was going to get longer.

**So what do you lovelies think? Review and tell us. (:**

**Remember, pictures of all clothes mentioned are on my profile, in case you would like to see them. (except for the shoes bella got. Those are in the next chapter.)**

**Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews we received, we would have been happy with more, buut, that was our first chapter, so thank you all for reviewing.**

**I know it is early to be posting the second chapter, but we probably wont post again until at least Monday, so this is for you guys for the weekend ahead of us. (:**

**My beta is my bestest friend Alexa(monkey003576), but for this chapter she mainly helped with the clothes. ( she is working on chapter 4. [; )**

**Well, enjoy the chapter! **

I felt movement besides me, and instinctively sat up and rubbed my eyes with my hands. Looking around into the room, I realized Alice and I had fallen asleep after watching a marathon of the soup on E!. The sun seemed to be setting, and that scared me. My eyes found their way to the clock, and told me that it was 7:10. CRAP! I jumped off of the couch, and felt a sharp pain in my back. That's what I get for sleeping on a couch. I started to rub my back where it hurt when I heard Alice moving again.

"Bella?" she asked in a sleepy voice. She sat up and put her back onto the couch, angled to look at me.

"Alice! Its almost time for the show! Its 7:10!" I panicked. There was a brief pause, and then I was being dragged to the closet. I got on a pink chiffon blouse, one of my worn out Hollister skirts that had holes in it, a gold necklace, and my silver distressed sneakers with black stars on the sides for my concert at eight. During the intermission I would be having a meeting with my publicist and manager, concerning the movie ordeal. Alice darted into the room just as I was lacing my shoes, holding a silver eyeliner stick, and red lipstick. She pinned me down in the closet and did a coat of bright red lipstick, and thick eyeliner under and above my eyelashes, muttering something about 'Not needing mascara since my eyelashes are so thick'.

Once she let me go I ran into the living room and grabbed my blackberry off of the coffee table and was out the door and into Alice's Porsche without a second glance at my messy living room. Alice was beside me in seconds, and pulling out the driveway. I looked at the clock on her dashboard - 7:42. "Do you think we'll be late?" I asked frantically, turning my body to her.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye, and smiled. "Not with my driving." and then we were going down the highway at 100 miles per hour. I just laughed and glued my eyes to the window, staring at the palm trees we were blurring past. After counting ten palm trees, I reached and flipped on the radio, to which my new single was playing. We both looked at each other, and sang along.

"Halo! Halo!" Alice was screaming, an octave higher then my voice. I laughed at her unnecessary loudness, and watched amusedly as she tried to dance while driving. After my stomach was hurting from laughing so much (and my song was over) we both settled down. "I hope they have food backstage." Alice said as she flipped the radio back off.

I nodded my head. "Me too. Im hungry, and my stomach has been grumbling for a few minutes now. We skipped lunch."

Alice sighed. "I know. The same for me.. Hmm. I wonder who is going to be there. Maybe Britney?"

I shook my head at her. "No, I think that Kate Voegele is going to be there. She's the one girl on that One Tree Hill show we watch." I said, "The one with Chad Michael Murray." I added, after seeing her confused expression.

"Oh." she said, forming an 'O' with her mouth. "He is dreamy…" she said, trailing off. I nodded my head in agreement, and smiling. His body is nice, _and _his personality. I met him the one time I was on Rachel Ray. "Hey, is Jasper coming?" she asked, breaking me out of my daydreams of Chad, and eating pasta.

"Um, I'm not sure if he has a therapy session tonight. But if not, then yes. He always has tickets at the booth with backstage passes. Why?"

"No reason, but with who?" she asked, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

I just laughed. "I think he is stuck with Lindsey tonight. Poor Jasper, I met her once. He really is in for it with her as his patient."

Alice frowned as she parked the car behind the stage building. "Lohan?" I nodded as I got out of the car, and walked over to her side. "I see. I've met her before too. She has the oddest fashion sense, but anyway, I feel bad for him too." she said, as we both got out our I.D's for the body guards to see. They nodded their heads, and let us inside, only to be pulled backstage. I didn't even get to do a sound check, and was just pushed to the curtain leading to the stage. "On in three, two, one." the person said, holding up his fingers to count.

When I rounded the corner onto the stage I was greeted my hundreds of thousands of fans screaming and chanting my name. "Hey guys!" I screamed. The crowd went wild. "This is my new song Diva!"

"_I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey)_

_I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva _

_I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a diva_

_I'ma, I'ma a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a di..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Stop the track, lemme state facts:_

_I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it; _

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it_

_How you gon' be talkin shit? You act like I just got up in it;_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute!_

_I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen,_

_Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)_

_I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey)_

_I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva _

_I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a diva_

_I'ma, I'ma a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a di..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up,_

_Bet he better have a six-pack in the cooler_

_Gettin money, divas gettin' money,_

_If you ain't gettin' money, then you ain't got nothin fo' me_

_Tell me somethin', (tell me somethin'): Where yo boss at? (Where yo' boss at?)_

_Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back? (that like to talk back)_

_I wanna see her (I wanna see her), I'd like to meet ya (I'd like to meet her)_

_What you say? (NOT TO ME!), she ain't no diva (she ain't no diva!)..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Since 15 in my stilettos, been struttin in this game,_

_"What's yo age?" That's the question they ask when I hit the stage_

_I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she gettin paid?;_

_She ain't callin him to grade-up, don't need him, her bed's made_

_This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)_

_We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see the mask, "where that money?")_

_All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;_

_Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane..._

_I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey)_

_I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva..._

_This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)_

_Stick-up, stick-up (You see the mask, "where that money?")_

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_I'ma, I'ma-a diva, I'ma, I'ma-a diva, I'ma, I'ma-a diva…" _when the song was finished, the crowd screamed even louder then before. I sang What dreams are made of, and Five minutes to midnight before it was intermission.

I was ushered off stage, and greeted by my manager and agent, who both pulled me into a room where Alice was watching TV, and Jasper was texting on a couch. "Hello Emily, Nicole. May I please greet my brother?" I asked pleasantly, smiling at them.

"Hey," Nicole said. "and yes, make it quick."

I nodded and then went up to Jasper and jumped on him. I felt him stiffen under me, but he laughed. "Nice to see you too Bella." he said sarcastically, smirking at me.

I just stuck my tongue out at him. "So how was Lindsey?"

He groaned. "Horrible. She was telling me about how she wanted to dye her poodle lime green, but then how Sam told her no, and that was why they broke up."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow. That is not what the mags say, but I'll take your word for it."

He nodded his head. "Bella!" Nicole shouted from the other side of the room, and was motioning for me to sit down by her and Emily. I groaned, but went and sat anyways. "So about the movie…" Nicole said, trailing off.

"Yes, about the movie." I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, are you going to do it?" she asked, staring at me like I had three heads.

"I guess, but I really don't appreciate you two booking things behind my back without telling me who else was in the movie or the gig that I'm doing. You both know I have issues with Edward Cullen. I've never liked him, and probably never will." I said, glaring at the two of them.

"Please Isabella, stop being such a pop star. Just do the damn job, and get over it." Emily said, glaring back at me.

I just smiled. "If that's the way you feel, fine. I'll do it. But you wont be getting paid for it. You don't get to book me for things just so you can get a bigger paycheck."

This time she glared at me. "I don't book you just for a paycheck. But what do you mean I wont get paid? Of course I will!"

"You idiot!" I screeched, causing heads to turn in my direction. I lowered my voice. "I'm firing you! I don't like you using me for your own personal needs. Both of you. Now get out." I said, gritting my teeth.

They both just stared. "Fine then. You'll regret this one day Isabella." Emily said before they grabbed their bags and walked out the door.

I stayed sitting in the chair, thinking of what I just did. I don't regret it now, but will I regret it later? I just stared at the pale white walls, ignoring Alice and Jasper's questions as to whether I was okay or not. I didn't really notice when Alice came and sat next to me, or when she started assuring me that it was okay. I part I did hear shocked me. "If you wanted, I could be your manager Bella. I wouldn't mind.." I heard her saying, and that was what made me snap out of it.

"Yes! Will you be?" I asked her excitedly, cutting off whatever she was saying before. She just smiled and nodded.

"Sure. And, if it helps, I already know the date, time, and place of the cast meeting." she said, while handing me an ice cold water bottle. "Its in three days, but I will tell you the rest later." I tried not to choke on my water when she said that, but set my water down on the table just incase.

I nodded my head. "Very well then. So its on Monday, which means we should probably go shopping for the perfect outfit tomorrow, because after all, first impressions mean everything. Oh, what about my first impression with Edward? That didn't turn out so well…" I started rambling, thinking up ways that I could just ignore Edward altogether.

Alice just stared at me with wide eyes, so I stopped talking. "You, as in Isabella Marie Swan, just offered to go shopping on your own free will? What happened to you!" she screamed, causing Jasper to turn the TV volume up higher.

I just rolled my eyes at her. "Funny Alice. But seriously, I want to make a good first impression as a movie star. And I need the perfect outfit to do so!"

She nodded her head. " I see. Well you have about five more minutes of break. Would you like to spend that time with Jasper?"

I nodded my head eagerly, and got up from the chair I was sitting in. When I got to where Jasper was sitting, he didn't even look up, instead he just stared intently at the football game he had on. "Jasper! This is not a time to be watching sports! Don't you want to talk to your favorite little sister who is currently doing a movie with the snobby and ever annoying Edward Cullen?" I asked, batting my eyelashes, even though he didn't see it.

He just laughed, and turned to me. "May I remind you that you are my _only _little sister, therefore you sort of have to be my favorite. And since when did you do movies?" he asked, frowning slightly.

I just shrugged. "Since my publicist and manager decided to get me the role so their paycheck could increase. Why do you ask?" I said nonchalantly. He just studied my face for a few seconds, and then laughed again.

"So about Lindsey, they seriously broke up because of her wanting to dye the poodles hair green? She really wanted that?" he nodded his head. I was at a loss for words. "But, but why?" he just shrugged. " I feel sorry for you Jasper." I said, patting his back.

He just laughed again. "Its fine. She really is an interesting person, but she is no Amy Whinehouse. That woman needs serious help."

I was flabbergasted. "You have her as a client?" he nodded his head. "Oh my. I feel really bad for you. I mean, Lindsey is bad enough, but Amy? That is pure torture! I thought she was on some island. Thank god I didn't become a therapist…" I said the last part to myself. Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Hey sis? Don't you need to get ready to back on stage? Don't you change and stuff?" he said, turning back to the game.

I completely forgot about that. "Oh my god! Your right! I need a new outfit!" I screamed. Luckily Alice came to my rescue, holding up a dress that was gray at the top, then had layers of purple, then black, then yellow with a dark blue belt and black torn up designer sneakers. I was just starting to strip on my blouse when I realized Jasper was still in the room. I motioned to him so Alice could see, and she quickly caught on, ushering him out of the room without taking any of his complaints.

I then quickly put on the dress and tied the shoes. I left my hair and makeup as it was, and ran out of the room to bump into the last person I wanted to see. "Excuse me, Edward." I said, pushing past him and walking to get my microphone that I had waiting for me. I heard him calling my name as if he had something to say, but ignored it, and walked onto the stage a tad bit early. Of course the crowd went wild, and I was able to finish my concert.

I ended up singing Crazier, Decode, and then singing Only fooling myself, and Kate's newest single, Angel, with Kate Voegele. Once I was finished with Angel, I turned the microphone over to her, and walked off of stage to leave. I was looking for Alice, while avoiding Edward as I walked through the crowds of people backstage, and into my dressing room.

When I got there, both Jasper and Alice were waiting with looks of confusion on their faces. "What?" I asked, staring at them both curiously.

Alice just shook her head. "Why is Edward here?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know, I ran into him backstage before performing, but I ignored him. He's probably here to bother me into not doing the movie or something, but no matter what he does, I am doing the movie." I said, grinning.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands together. "Yes! That's great!" she said, still jumping up and down happily as Jasper stared at her like she was insane. I slapped his arm, and he glared at me. "What was that for?" he whined.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You sounded like a baby. And that was for looking at my best friend like she is insane. That is not polite, did Renée teach you anything?" I asked rhetorically, not wanting him to answer about our mom. He didn't say anything this time.

"Oh, Bella! Here is a sharpie, you have a meet and greet for those who bought your one t-shirt with the pink glitter and such." she said, knowing that I knew exactly which shirt she was talking about.

"So ONLY the people that bought that shirt?" I asked, clarifying that there was no way Edward we come back here to bother me. Alice nodded her head, and an involuntary smile spread across my face. "Alright, bring them in!" I said cheerfully, grabbing the sharpie from Alice's waiting hand.

She nodded, and opened the door to a line of about fifty girls waiting eagerly with posters, CD's, shirts, and even tickets to be signed. I smiled and waved at them, and waited for the first girl to walk up. A little blonde girl with blue eyes walked up holding hands with what looked to be her mother, and was holding a poster of me singing on the stage with my arm raised in the air. I smiled down at her. "Hi, what's your name?"

She smiled up at her mom, and then looked at me. "Annabelle,"

"Nice to meet you Annabelle. Do you want a picture?" I asked as I signed the poster, and looked up as she looked up at her mother eagerly. Her mom nodded and took out a digital camera. "Sure!" she said, and ran next to me. I crouched down to her height and smiled as the camera flashed. "well, there you go Annabelle. Have a wonderful day!" I said as she waved at me.

The rest of the night went like that. My cheeks were hurting from smiling so much, and my hand was cramping from signing my name so many times - since I had to write my full name, and not Bella. Alice hugged me, and draped her arm around my waist as we finally walked out to her car. It was probably about 10:30, and we were both exhausted. "Are you staying over?" I asked casually as we glided down the streets to my house in Alice's Porsche.

She gave me the 'are you crazy? Of course I am' look and laughed. "Well, yeah. We are going shopping tomorrow, and it could take hours to find you the perfect outfit! And besides, I would be over tomorrow anyways so we could go out to lunch together like we always do on Saturdays."

"Okay, that's fine with me. So am I wearing the shoes I got yesterday for Monday's cast meeting?" I asked, and she nodded. "Okay."

We both rode in the car in comfortable silence, staring out the windows at the dream Hollywood became when it was dark, and all of the lights in the town were twinkling in the moonlight.

**So what did you guys think? Review and let us know. (:**

**Remember, ALL of the outfits mentioned are on my profile, incase you would like to see what we were trying to explain.**

**Play list- **

**Five minutes to midnight - by boys like girls**

**What dreams are made of - by Hilary Duff.**

**Diva - by Beyonce**

**Halo- by beyonce (the car ride song)**

**Crazier - by Taylor Swift**

**Decode - by Paramore**

**Only fooling myself and Angel both by Kate Voegele. **

**Hey guys. Like we said, the chapter is up, and its Monday! Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, we really appreciate you taking your time to read our story. **

**We hope you like this chapter! (:**

I woke up In my bed with Alice curled next to me, and an odd itching feeling to get out of the house. When I looked to my side, Alice looked so peaceful and content sleeping, I decided not to wake her up. I quietly got out of bed, careful not to make any sounds, and went into my closet. I slipped on a green tank top that had little golden buttons going down the front, and had black wave patterns going across the whole shirt. I decided against wearing shorts, and found one of my old American Eagle skirts that was from a concert a few weeks ago and put it on. I grabbed my light pink juicy couture bag, and my sandy Uggs and went back into the bedroom.

Alice had changed positions but was still sleeping, so I quietly went through the open door with my shoes and purse in hand, and down the hallway to the kitchen. I set my stuff down on the glass table, and went straight to the coffee maker. I grabbed the bag of beans that was sitting next to the sugar, and poured it into the top of the machine. I went to the cupboard above the sink and grabbed a glass to fill up with water.

"Bella?" Alice asked from behind me, scaring me to death.

My hand went up to my heart, and I turned around. "Alice! Don't scare me like that!" I then did a quick look-over of her, and saw that she was fully dressed in some jean shorts with sequins up the sides, a gray twisted tank top, leopard print strappy heels, and was carrying a pink pleated tote. "when did you get dressed?" I asked her, studying her outfit.

"Oh, well as you were walking out, I woke up and I just went and changed in my section of the closet." she said. Yes, her section of the closet - the half I didn't want so she christened hers, and then had a shopping trip to fill it up from top to bottom with clothes, hats, shoes, scarf's, and jewelry.

"Ahh. I see." I said, and then turned back to the sink to fill up the glass with water. Once it was full I walked back over to the coffee maker, dumped it in, shut the lid, and then turned it on.

"Yep." she said, popping the 'p'. She walked over to the table with her heels clinking on the hardwood floor, and sat down. "So are we going to eat at the mall?" she asked casually, flipping through a magazine I had laying out on the table.

"No, I was thinking we could go to Trastevere, I'm in the mood for Italian." I said, also joining Alice at the table. She nodded her head, and kept staring at the 'best and worst' dresses in the magazine. "The dress code is casual, by the way, so do you think our outfits are good?" I asked her, looking down at the shirt I was wearing.

Alice looked at me for a minute, and nodded. "Yes, you don't look too dressy, yet too casual, and I like it. But with your Uggs, you complete the casual look." she said, staring at me for another minute before looking down. I nodded, and looked over her outfit again. I would say the same about her, but without a designer's tongue.

The coffee beeped, and I got up to get a mug. "Alice, are you having coffee?" I asked her, not knowing whether to get one cup or two.

"Yes, please." she said, still not looking up from her magazine. My guess is that one of her pieces she designed is in it, and she either doesn't like the reviews it got, or is fascinated by everyone's compliments.

"Okay." I said as I reached up and grabbed two glass coffee mugs with silver tops. I filled them up, and then dumped the remaining coffee into the sink. "Here you go." I said as I handed Alice her cup.

"Thanks. So are you ready to go?" she asked as she shut the magazine and grabbed the cup. I nodded my head, and went up to the counter to put on my Uggs and grab my purse.

I threw the bag at her. "Fill this up with all I will need." I said, knowing that she would put my wallet, phone, mirror, and other things in there that I would need. As she walked out of the room I bent down and quickly put on my Uggs while waiting for her. As soon as she came back she threw my purse at me, and grabbed my car keys to my black convertible I had no name for. I couldn't tell if it was a BMW or a mustang, all I knew is that it is a sports car I got for my birthday this year from Charlie. "Your letting me take my car?" I asked skeptically. Alice always drove her car, it was like a written law for her.

"Yes. It has more room for shopping bags." she said, causing me to laugh. Only Alice would be concerned about not having enough room for her shopping bags. "Zip it, and lets go." she said, and walked out the front door with her coffee mug in hand. I followed after her, and climbed into the driver seat. As soon as I started up the car, Alice had her tiny hand all over the radio, and was nodding her head in approval of the song that was currently on.

"So," Alice said as soon as the song was over. "Do you have any ideas of what you would like to wear?" she asked me, turning her body completely to face me.

"Um, not really. I haven't given it much thought, but maybe something white, black, and red to match my gold shoes?" I said, turning it into a question.

She squealed. "I knew it was in you! Those colors will look perfect together, and I know just the kind of approach to take this in. How do you feel about leather?" she asked. I visibly cringed.

"What do you have in mind will be leather?" I asked her, terrified of her if she tried to make me get into leather pants. I can only imagine what our argument would be…

"Oh, well I was thinking maybe a red leather coat. I bet it would look cute on you." she said. I relaxed. I could easily take the coat off, and it wouldn't be too tight or uncomfortable.

"That sounds good. But I was thinking, I could probably use my jimmy choo leather bag. You know, the one with the buckles?" I asked her, keeping my eyes on the road that was flying by us. I took a right onto Hollywood Boulevard, and pulled into the highland shopping mall that was right by the restaurant we would be going to.

Alice excitedly hopped out of the car as soon as I parked it, and pulled me along with her into the main entrance. We went straight to Forzieri, and Alice started to babble. "They have the best jackets here, and I'm sure we will find a great leather one for you." she was saying, but I tuned her out by looking in the windows of other stores that we were passing.

As soon as we got in the store, Alice made a beeline for the jackets, and was soon throwing jacket after jacket into my unprepared arms. "I FOUND IT!" she shrieked after a minute of just throwing jackets all over the place. She came back with a red leather button up jacket, with three red circular buttons down the middle. I liked it, so I smiled, and alice took that as a yes.

We went straight up to the empty checkout counter, and I got out my credit card and handed it to the lady that was standing there. I didn't pay any attention to the price, but just took my bag and left with Alice.

"Okay, so we have the jacket, shoes and bag, now we need the pants and shirt. Have you seen anything so far?" she asked, staring into different stores with her eyebrows furrowed. As we were passing a Clu store, a gray tank top dress caught my eye. I tapped Alice and pointed at the dress. "That is perfect!" she said to me, and then immediately dragged me willingly into the store. We went straight to the check out counter.

"Hi." Alice said to the lady who was staring at us. "We would like the gray tank top dress with a pleated skirt you have in the window with a size small."

The lady nodded, and left into a back room. "I think we should put black skinny jeans under it." I said to Alice as we were waiting. She nodded, and turned back to the door the woman left in. About two minutes later she came back holding a bag, and I handed her the credit card and waited for her to ring it up. As soon as we had the bag we headed to a jeans store. We grabbed the first pair of black skinny jeans we saw off of the hanger, and brought them up to the counter. The jeans were surprisingly cheap, and we were soon out of the store.

"So how does it feel to have a gorgeous outfit for your first impression, as you like to say?" alice asked me as we were walking next door to the restaurant.

"I feels perfect." I said, dragging out the 'per' to sound like a cat purring. We both laughed, and headed into the restaurant. "Hi, table for two." I said to the waitress. She nodded, and led us to a table set up outside under a red umbrella.

l~~*~~l

The weekend passed quickly, and I was becoming even more fidgety today then ever. At one o'clock was the cast meeting I had to be at, and Alice couldn't come. I was nervous. I didn't know who else was going to be in the cast, and I didn't really know what role I was to be playing.

I was fully dressed in the outfit we bought, and I did my eyes smokey, and put my brown hair into curls that cascaded down my back. I was already driving to the business building we would be meeting in, and my dashboard said that it was 12:55. As I pulled up into the address Alice had given me, I gulped, and stepped out of my car. I walked past many palm trees and into a white reception room with only one other person in it sitting behind a desk.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, and I have a meeting with Mr. Dwyer. Could you tell me what room that might be in?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, and typed something into the computer. "Ah. Yes, hello Miss Swan, the room is 250, on the Fortieth floor." I nodded my head, and walked into the elevator, and pressed the little button that said '40' to make it light up in a golden color. The only sounds were the quiet elevator jingle, and the humming of us going up so many floors. When the ding came, I stepped out into a hallway with many glass doors on either side. I quickly made my way to room 250, and came to a stop in front of a big glass door.

I walked through the glass door, and came into a light gray room that was lit up by a huge window on the wall. It had a great view of the crystal clear sky, and the giant green hill that had the big white Hollywood letters on it. There was a long table in the center of the room, and there were ten glass chairs on each side that were half full with people. I saw Anne Hathaway sitting on one of the chairs, and made my way over to the chair next to her and sat down, setting my bag next to me on the floor.

"Hey." I said, turning to her.

"Hey Bella. Long time no see. How are you?" she asked me with a warm smile on her face when she turned to face me.

I smiled back at her. "I know. It's been too long. And I'm good. You?"

"I'm good too." she said, still smiling.

"So do you know what role you are playing in this movie?" I asked her, curious as to if she was my friend or enemy in this movie.

"I'm supposed to be one of your friends. I think my name is Kylie, or something like that. I'm not very sure, I didn't audition, I was just offered the role so I accepted. You are the star, right?" she asked. I just nodded my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward walk in with a frown on his face, and sit across from where I was currently seated.

At that moment, Mr. Dwyer walked into the room, and everyone became silent. "As you may or may not have heard there is a new co-star that will be joining Edward and Bella." Me and Edward gave each other a side way glance, acknowledging that we both knew each other was here. We already hated that the two of us were doing a movie together, but now we have to put up with another co-star? Hopefully it's someone like Angela. Angela is a singer also but she has a different style then me. We use to do concerts together every week when we first started our careers, but then I started traveling west and she traveled east. We barely talk anymore, and now that I think about it, I should really call her sometime.

"Her name is Rosalie, she is a very talented actress and model. People say she is the most beautiful person in the world." Mr. Dwyer was saying.

"Excuse me sir, but do you mean Rosalie _Hale?_" Edward asked with a rude tone, interrupting what he was about to say.

"So you've met her?" Mr. Dwyer asked him curiously, confirming that Edward was right. I couldn't stand her because she was a bitch to me when I met her, but why would Edward hate her?

"You have no idea," we said in unison, causing a few laughs to go around the room. So at least it seemed like we both hated her. This was going to be one heck of a movie. Its already turning into a nightmare- not that it wasn't before, but now with Rosalie Hale? I miss when I was just a singer, but Alice is right, this is going to promote my singing even more. I heard Mr. Dwyer say something about her part, but then Emmett walked in while Mr. Dwyer was saying something I wasn't even really paying attention to.

"Oh is something going on here?" Emmett asked in a very confused tone. He sounded a little upset that he wasn't invited. Edward shook his head as he got up and walked over to Emmett.

"Emmett, you were just leaving, weren't you?" Edward asked in a smooth voice. Many people around the table were muffling laughs by scratching their noses, or 'coughing' at Emmett's confused face.

"No, Edward. I just walked in. Why would I be leaving?" he asked, scanning the faces of people in the room.

Edward shook his head at him. "No, you were just leaving. Good Bye Emmett." he said, and then he pushed him lightly out the open door. Of course, being Emmett, he stumbled, and was out the door fully. Edward quickly shut the door, and was sitting back down across the table from me.

"Edward! I thought you loved me!" he screamed, as he sank down the length of the door, with his back to us. "Am I not important enough to be there with you? Why wasn't I invited? Why do you hate me so much?!" he said, racking his body with 'sobs'. "Why wont you let me in and at least let me see you guys? This is so unfair! I can't even see you! Edward, I thought I was your friend!" he screamed, and then stopped moving, and turned slightly to us. "Wait. Did you say _Rosalie Hale _was in this movie?" he asked brightly.

We all couldn't contain our laughter, and started to burst into giggles at him. "EMMETT! The door is glass!" Edward screamed at him as he doubled over in laughter.

"EDWARD! Oh my god, your right!" he said as he turned around to face us. Everyone was laughing so hard some people were crying. Even Mr. Dwyer was chuckling a bit.

"EMMETT GO BACK TO PRESCHOOL!" Edward screamed, embarrassed that his best friend could be so thick-skulled.

"They kicked me out!" Emmett said, sounding slightly embarrassed also.

"Again?!?" Edward asked, sounding disappointed in his friend.

"Um guys I know this is a very important and entertaining conversation you two are having, but seriously? Now? In the middle of a very important meeting?!" I scolded, finally stepping in to their little fight.

"Well sorry I wasn't invited" Emmett screamed sarcastically at me. He finally opened the door, and crawled into the room to sit in against the wall, staring at us. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at him, and then turned back to Mr. Dwyer.

"Thank you Isabella." he said to me. I just nodded my head, and let him continue. "So as I was saying, Rosalie Hale will be joining the cast, and will make an astounding addition. Here are your scripts." he said, and proceeded to pass out a huge packet of papers to everyone that was seated. "This building, believe it or not, is the set you will be on for the next few months. Once you look around all of the other floors, you will see how that is arranged. Your dressing rooms are all on the main floor, and you may go to your dressing rooms, and look them over. You are free to redecorate your rooms, and you will all receive two free visiting passes for those who are dear to you." he said, and then left the room with a small wave.

I looked at the packet and gulped. When I say huge, I mean HUGE. Anne laughed at my expression, patted my back, and got up with her bag and walked out the door. I followed her lead, also grabbing my bag, and walked out the door, completely ignoring Edward. I walked down the hallway to the now busy elevator, and jammed myself in there with the rest of us going to the dressing rooms. As the little lighted buttons slowly went down to '1', I ignored everyone in the dressing room, and rummaged through my bag for my blackberry.

Once I found it, the elevator made a 'ding' noise, and we all poured out into the hallway that had a sign that said who's names were in the hallway. I quickly walked to the hallway I would be sharing with Edward, Rosalie, a girl named Holly, and someone named Brad. Luckily my door was the very last of the hallway, and had my name painted in bold letters over a gold star. When I walked into the room, I gagged. The walls were a horrible coral color, and all of the furniture was beige. My vanity looked to be from the fifties, and there were picture frames with random people like Marilyn Monroe. At least the hardwood floors were presentable, but other then that, I was horrified.

I clicked number '3' on speed dile, and heard a ring from the other line. After two rings, my best friend's chirpy voice flooded the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Alice, its me. Listen, my dressing room is a disaster, and they said I could remodel if I wanted. I also get two visitors passes, so you will obviously be getting one of them. I need you to help me with the room, I'm sure you can make it better." I said quickly, and then held the phone away from me.

Sure enough the high pitched squealing came, and then there was a pause. "Sure! I would love to help! And the visitors pass is great. Thank you for getting me one. Who is going to have the other one?" she asked, and then I heard a door slam and a car start up.

"I'm thinking Jasper." I said, and then started to pick at my manicured nail out of boredom.

"Cool. Okay, so I will be there in like five minutes. I'll just ask for you on the front desk. What floor is your dressing room in?" she asked.

I sighed. "Its on the first floor, at the very end of the hallway I have to share with Edward, Rosalie, and two people I don't know named Brad and Holly." I told her.

I heard her groan from the other line. "Fine. I'll be there shortly." she said.

"Kay." I responded, and then clicked on the off button.

**So what did you guys think? Review please and let us know.**

**Also, I have another story called Fate, so please check it out. Its on my profile. Thank you!(:**

**ALL LINKS TO ALL OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE. **

**Okay, we take reviews, but we do not take flame. Seriously, ninth layer, if you hate the story so much just don't read it, and leave us alone! Just because you don't like something, doesn't mean that everyone else doesn't. So please, instead of wasting your time criticizing us, go run along and do something useful with your time.**

**Now, on to more pleasant topics, we are both very sorry we haven't gotten this chapter out sooner. Alexa has been busy, and well, I've been lazy. Lol. We really are sorry, and we would bake cookies for you as a piece offering, but instead we decided to bring in a little Rosalie instead. Hope you like. (:**

"Alice!" I complained as she continued to rearrange the leather furniture she had bought for my dressing room. This was at least her fifth time moving the lounge chair to different sides of the room, and quite frankly, my legs were getting tired.

"Just a minute!" she hissed, and then continued to drag the chair to the opposite wall. She pulled the large chair to the side, and then straightened up and looked at it admiringly. "Perfect." she said, and then sat in it.

I groaned again. "Alice! I was going to sit there! I have been here for hours, and it's still dark outside! Why did you drag me here this early?" I complained in a whiny voice, and then sat up on the chair to my new makeup vanity Alice had convinced me to buy, saying it was a 'must have room accessory'.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You seem just fine sitting there, and besides, you're the one that asked for my help. I wish we could have done it a week ago, but those people were so insistent on shipping it today. And to answer your question, we came here to early because we just got the chair delivered, and we needed to finish your room." she stated, and then turned her head to look at my collage of pictures I had on one of the walls.

"Yes, heaven forbid we don't rush into a movie set at one in the morning because of just receiving furniture." I muttered sarcastically, and then leaned back slightly on the chair. I looked at my white vanity that was completely empty, and sighed. "Alice, you do realize we need to fill this thing up for my makeup and hair crews." I said absentmindedly to her as I continued to lean back.

Her eyes lit up dramatically. "Oh, believe me Bella, I know. That is why I'm going to leave you here for your meeting before shooting the first scenes, that way I can buy you your necessities. That includes hair, makeup, and a closet or dresser for your wardrobe you will receive." she said excitedly, and started to bounce around the deep purple rug she placed on the hardwood floor. I sighed again, and watched her prance around the room, fixing a table, or adjusting a picture frame.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, even though it was only an hour, the sun began to shine through the windows. I smiled, but Alice frowned. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What? This means that people will start arriving soon, and my work will be cut short." she said angrily, and muttered something about buying something, and hurricanes. She looked back over at me. "Oh, you can change. I brought you an outfit." she said, and then walked out of the room like she owned the place.

I just shook my head at her, and went over to the leather corner sofa where an outfit was indeed placed out. She had a white ruffle neck tank top out with a black pencil skirt that had a belt around the high waist. On the ground by it was a red bag, and what looked to be red Fendi high heels, and a scarf (which I would not wear.) I stripped out of my boy shorts and tank tops, and slipped on the outfit, which of course fit me like a glove. I took one last look at my dressing room, then walked out the doors to find someone whom I am assuming as Bret, standing outside his door talking on the phone.

I tried to walk down the hallway being unnoticed successfully, and walked to the front desk. I put on my polite smile for the lady at the front desk. "Hi, would you happen to know where the next meeting is being held?" I asked in a sweet voice.

She smiled back at me. "Sure, it's on the twelfth floor, third door on the right. I don't think you will be able to miss it." she said just as sweetly. I thanked her quickly, and scurried to the elevator.

There was only one other person in the elevator, but I didn't really pay attention to them. Well, that is until I hear someone ask "Bella? Is that you?"

I turned to the voice, and was stunned silent. She was wearing an orange one shoulder tank top, ripped skinny jeans, black criss-cross heels, and was carrying a black leather bag. "Angela?" I asked, not believing my eyes. I hadn't seen her since like ninth grade. I continued to study her face as she scanned over me.

"Wow. Bella, is that really you? I can't believe this! You look amazing, really. I can see that Alice has gotten to you." she said, bringing up an old joke between us. That was what confirmed it was really her.

I laughed quietly. "You have no idea. She practically lives at my house with me. How are you and Ben doing?" I asked, remembering that the last time I saw her she was in a serious relationship with Ben Cheney from high school. She bit her lip, and looked down. I scanned over her one more time, and my eyes widened at her left hand. There was a diamond ring with one big diamond in the middle, and two smaller ones on each sides. "Is that?…" I asked, trailing off.

She nodded her head. "Last summer." she said, answering the question I was about to ask. I squealed at her, and ran over to hug her. I haven't realized how much I missed her until now. I kept squealing over her ring, and couldn't wait to tell Alice. As the elevator continued to descend upwards and more people came on, I was getting many awkward glances. The 'DING' from the elevator signaling for my floor made me frown.

I grudgingly walked out of the elevator with a few other people, and continued down the hallway looking at the doors on the right. As soon as I saw the glass door, I knew it was the meeting, and quickly walked in and took my seat.

~*~

As soon as the meeting was over, I rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs to the first floor, not wanting to spend the time on the elevator. The woman at the front desk gave me a weird look as I walked quickly by her to get to my dressing room. Sadly, it wasn't that fast since I was wearing the red death traps Alice had left me no option to wear.

"ALICE!" I screeched as I burst through the open door. She jumped slightly from my entrance, but continued to fill my drawers with some cover girl mascara I could care less about. "You'll never guess who I saw!" I continued in a very happy voice. I didn't let her guess. "ANGELA WEBER! Can you believe it?!" I screamed excitedly, finally catching her attention.

She jumped up and ran up to me squealing. "Angela Weber? Are you serious! I haven't seen her since ninth grade when she moved to New York with her family and Ben, so she could sing. How is she?" she asked all in one breath, still jumping up and down.

I beamed at her and shook my head.

"Bella…what's with that look? You know something! Spill!" Alice said, no, _commanded. _She looked dead serious, and was tapping her foot impatiently.

I continued to smile, surprised my face didn't break in half yet. "sheandBenaregettingmarried!" I spluttered out so fast I doubt anyone but Alice could understand.

And Alice did. She started to squeal again, and was jumping higher then ever. "They're getting MARRIED!? Why didn't she tell me this?" she shrieked. I shut the door behind me, finally being courteous to the others that were in this hallway at this unfortunate time.

"Yes, but I'm not sure why she didn't tell us. I saw her in the elevator, and saw her ring, but I never got to ask. It was my floor, and I had the meeting." I said, my voice turning sad at the end. She sighed, but then glanced at the clock. "What time do you start shooting?" she asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well, I think he said three this afternoon. We still have time." I said, also glancing at the clock to see that it was eleven thirty.

Alice was about to say something, but then Rosalie turned the corner into the hallway, acting like the devil herself. I heard her talking in the snottiest way to her publicist Tanya, or Tawny as she called her. Just hearing her voice game me chills from head to toe. That was the kind of affect she had on me - not a good one.

"Make sure the director knows my dietary needs!" Rosalie said, practically screaming at her publicist, "they always mess up everything, and I end up gaining weight in some sort of way, and being fat isn't part of being a star!"

"Yes, yes of course, I already did. They sent a fat free fruit basket to your room." Tanya said . I raised an eyebrow at Alice. Is there even a such thing as fat free fruit?

"I HATE FRUIT!" Rosalie shouted, and continued walking down the hall. They walked up to the door that had a big gold star on it. On the star said ROSE in big black letters. "I HATE THE NAME ROSE!" Rosalie screeched, "TAWNY FIX IT!" She then proceeded to turn on her heel and walk back down the hall, and to the elevator. Alice and I both gave each other looks, and followed her. The golden numbers above the elevator said floor five, so we took the stairs to see what she would do.

We watched them as they walked around the set , as she practically screamed when something wasn't her way. This is pretty much what people don't know about her. She comes off all sweet as can be to the press but hell no. She was pretty much the exact opposite. I saw her pause and look up. I followed her gaze, and there Edward was, walking down the set looking down at his script. "Ditsy bitch isn't she?" said Edward as he causally walked by. Then he turned to me, "I hate her, she bugs me, she's like in love with me, but my best friends in love with her. Stupid Emmett maybe he's deranged."

"Are you supposed to be telling me this?" I asked a little bit concerned about why he's talking me to me and telling me personal information about a guy I barely know.

"Well it was soon to get around anyway, and if I didn't tell you, you'd end up slipping. He drools a lot when the devils around," he said in the nicest tone. I can't believe we were actually getting along. It's kind of nice, his emerald green eyes looking straight into mine. NO! This is Edward my most hated co-star. Suddenly he turned away from me, and continued walking towards wherever he was going before. Alice turned away from me also, but I noticed her eying the rack of clothes that was rolled over by a giant camera.

"Get a grip on yourself Bella," I muttered quietly to myself.

"Ew," Tanya said suddenly, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I had to stop. There's no way I could possibly be friends Edward Cullen. The sad part was that later on I'd have to be his love interest for the movie. I even have to kiss him for this movie - thank god Alice was here with me. She could help me with this, and if not, I could even turn to Jasper.

I walked up to Alice and noticed her look of disgust at the clothes she was shifting through. I grabbed her arm and pulled her In the direction of the stairs we just entered. "Alice I need to talk to you about this whole love interest part idea!" I said while we went down the stairs quickly. She looked at me questioningly, but was quiet as we speed walked to my dressing room together.

She finally opened her mouth to speak, "Bella, I know your nervous, calm down. It's your first…"

"No! I'm not nervous Alice, please, I can't be friends with Edward; we can't even stand talking to each other, let alone kiss him!" I said frantically, cutting her off.

"Bella your being crazy, would you really blow off a whole movie just because you're not in love with your co-star fake love interest? Do you know how much more famous you're going to be because of this movie? How much money you're going to make? This means more mall trips!" she said practically on the verge of freaking out on me. Of course Alice would be worried about the mall.

"All the more reason to quit, you know I hate mall trips." I snapped as she opened the door with my name on a gold star.

We were in my dressing room. I went to sit on the black corner leather plush couch where she had placed my current outfit earlier. Alice went to the opposite side of the room as me, and went for a snack out of the mini- fridge. How can she be hungry at a time like this? I was just about to say something when a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it Alice, but seriously no need to be a pig." I said as I walked to the door, looking at her as she grabbed many different vegetables, fruits, and a plate of shrimp. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I laughed at her.

"Umm Bella?" said a very sincere tone from outside. It was definitely a guy. I opened the door to find Emmett, Edward's best friend. "Edward's looking for you he apparently wants to run lines."

"Okay I guess, where is he?" I asked, a little bit nervous as to which part he wanted to rehearse.

"He's in his dressing room," he replied. Then he suddenly started following Rosalie down the hallway as she walked by, and from the looks of it, he was definitely drooling. Rose opened the door to the set cafeteria, and Emmett was gone in a flash, right behind her. Rose threw the door shut, and he ran right in to it.

After the door closed there was a loud shriek from behind it, "I HATE COFFEE" came Rose's voice. Shortly after I heard a splash and guy screaming "HOTT!" of course Rosalie had dumped the coffee on some helpless crew member who did nothing to her. I put my hand up to my mouth to muffle my giggles at Emmett's face. He looked like he didn't even know a door was there, and was ready to say 'that wasn't here when I got here.'

"I'm going to see Edward. He wants to run lines!" I called to Alice on my way out. I started walking down the hallway to where Edward's dressing room was supposed to be when suddenly he appeared behind me.

"Looking for me?" he asked in a pleasant tone. Why on earth was he in a good mood? Something's definitely going on here.

"Yeah, um Emmett said you wanted to see me and run lines?" I asked him curiously, avoiding the urge to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, do you want to go to my dressing room that way we can rehearse in peace?" he asked. I nodded hesitantly, so he opened up the door. This was a perfect time for him to kill me if he really wanted to but I went in anyway. Why would he ruin his movie by killing his co-star?

"Okay Bella, if we are going to do this part we really need to get our heads in the game. We have to be friends and willing to work together." He said. I just kinda stood there. I was shocked. I really didn't want to be friends with him but he makes a good point.

"Well okay…." I replied. I didn't know what he was getting at, but I had a pretty good idea judging the script.

He picked up his script and handed me one also. I saw him flip to page 78, and gulped. That better not be the scene I think it is…

"Every time I look into your eyes I fall even more in love with you" he started to lean closer to me....

**Tehe. There we go. I was supposed to have this up today, and I succeeded. Yaay me. Lol. But anyway, review please, they mean the world to us, and if you do, we will give you, ummm, well, I don't know yet. But something. (:**

**ALL OUTFITS AND ITEMS DESCRIBED ARE ON MY PROFILE.**

**Wow guys. Thank you so much for the reviews we received! They really mean a lot to us, and they make our day. (:**

**Sorry we haven't updated in so long. I honestly have no excuse from Alexa, but for me it's because I'm busy with schoolwork with the end of the school year and all.. But yeah. We will try to update at least once a week, and if not, feel free to PM us and yell. We wouldn't mind. Lol. (:**

**Well, we hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy. (:**

_Previously: _

"_Yes, do you want to go to my dressing room that way we can rehearse in peace?" he asked. I nodded hesitantly, so he opened up the door. This was a perfect time for him to kill me if he really wanted to but I went in anyway. Why would he ruin his movie by killing his co-star?_

"_Okay Bella, if we are going to do this part we really need to get our heads in the game. We have to be friends and willing to work together." He said. I just kinda stood there. I was shocked. I really didn't want to be friends with him but he makes a good point._

"_Well okay…." I replied. I didn't know what he was getting at, but I had a pretty good idea judging the script._

_He picked up his script and handed me one also. I saw him flip to page 78, and gulped. That better not be the scene I think it is…_

"_Every time I look into your eyes I fall even more in love with you" he started to lean closer to me...._and suddenly his lips were on mine. I couldn't explain the feeling that happened when our lips touched for just a second, but then Edward was running out of the room, leaving me in a daze. I couldn't believe that just happened, until Emmett walked in humming a happy tune.

"Whoa, what happened between you and Edward? You both seem either out of it, or totally shocked." Emmet asked with a puzzled face.

"Nothing, just rehearsing." I said, trying to act innocent. Unfortunately my voice broke in the end of my sentence.

Emmett scrutinized my face for a minute, then sighed. "I can tell something is definitely off, but I'm not going to intrude and ask. On the brighter side of things, I'm in love!" he said, getting really excited.

I just shook my head at him. "Rose?" I didn't really even have to ask, I already knew the answer.

"Well of course!" he said. Emmett moved past me and went to sit on the couch, but missed and fell on his butt. As much as I was 'out of it' as Emmett put it, I was able to laugh at Emmett's stupidity. I watched with I'm sure was an amused expression as Emmett got up, and spun around to look at the couch.

I laughed. "Well, bye Emmett, nice seeing you again." I said, and then walked out of the dressing room. I wasn't really paying that much attention to where I was going, but I bumped into Rosalie when I was staring at my door at the end of the hallway.

"Alright missy, you may think you're the shit in this movie, but your not. Just because your one of the main roles doesn't mean you're the whole movie. Kay?" Rosalie said in an ice cold voice. I just stood there in shock. Why would she set off on me like that? It's only been like a day! It's just wonderful that I have Rosalie Hale hating me already.

I ran back to my dressing room, only to find Alice still eating her piece of raspberry cheesecake. I frowned at her, but then began to feel the tears coming. I heard Alice say something, then felt her wrap her arms around me. I blinked away the tears furiously, and told her the whole story with what happened with Edward Emmett and Rosalie. She looked livid at Rosalie and Edward's part in the story, but laughed at the part where Emmett missed the seat.

"Aww, Bells, its okay. Rose is just a jealous bitch, Emmett's an idiot, and Edward was just rehearsing." she said, trying to comfort me. I laughed slightly, but then felt my eyes mist over again.

"The fact that Edward was just rehearsing makes me feel horrible, I felt a spark. Obviously he didn't. how are we supposed to rehearse with this newfound agitation in me, and how am I supposed to hate him?" I cried out, and sank to the floor. Alice shut the door and knelt onto the ground with me, not even complaining about her dress she just wrinkled.

"I don't know Bells, I don't know. But oh my gosh! I should set you two up!" she exclaimed. I wasn't sure if she was trying to lighten the mood up or not, but it didn't work.

"How are you and Jasper coming along?" I asked harshly, knowing she was trying to set herself up with him but was too nervous to. I had made my point.

"Alright, fine. I wont." she said, knowing that she and Jasper haven't gotten very far. They haven't talked in who knows how long, and during my concert it didn't seem that they were talking. I noticed her sink down slightly, and realized I had just his a raw nerve, and immediately apologized.

"Sorry, I'm just upset, I didn't mean to upset you. Gosh, what is wrong with me?" I said, slapping my hand to my forehead in shame. Alice giggled and hugged me.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong with you Bella. I understand. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry also." she said, and then playfully nudged me, "By the way, I accept."

I looked at her and laughed. "I'm glad I could make the almighty Alice accept my apology. But, um, can you have someone tell the director I won't be here for the rest of the day? I'm going to head home." I requested uneasily.

Alice, seeming to perfectly understand, sat up and smiled. "Sure, I don't mind at all. I have to finish a few design sketches I'm working on and then I'll come over later, alright?" she asked, and I nodded and smiled meekly at her from my awkward position on the floor.

"Bye Alice." I said, I could tell she was itching to go back and look at the wardrobe I'm sure she is planning, legally or not.

~*~

I was somehow in my bedroom, curled up on my bed and sobbing. I couldn't believe I had made Edward Cullen run out of the room like that! i couldn't believe I was so naive, and, well, stupid! most importantly, I was so mad at myself for thinking that the kiss would be the same for Edward. it obviously wasn't.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout into the house as she opened the front door with the spare key I had given her a while ago. "Bella! where are you?" she shouted again, her voice ringing through the house.

I continued to cry quietly, not even bothering to call back to her. She would definitely find me. She always did. "Bella?" she called again, her voice getting louder as she approached my bedroom. the door cracked open, and she gasped. "Bella! what's wrong?" she breathed as she came over and pulled me into a tight hug, positioning my head on her lap as she sat down with me.

"I-I" I stuttered, and then let out a strangled sob. I didn't know what to say. I was crying over Edward Cullen for really no reason. What would Alice think?

"Shh, sweetie. Calm down." she whispered, while brushing pieces of my hair that were sticking to my tears off of my face. "You can tell me when your ready. How about we go to the mall? You can take out all of your angry energy on your credit card." she said very seriously.

I couldn't help but smile. Yes, I don't like shopping that much, but it would get my mind off of things. "S-sure." my voice broke, I was still crying a bit.

Alice squeezed me and nodded. "I know just the place to go." she said.

And here we are now, walking through the giant mall, with my arm linked through Alice's. my eyes went back to normal from their red puffy state, and Alice had reapplied my makeup. Finally, we came to the store with a very original and childish sign on top.

I smiled, and looked through the windows, spotting someone that looked very out of place in this specific store. Alice noticed it also, and was frowning. We both walked in and laughed at the site in front of us.

Emmett had knocked over the shutter shades rack, and was scrambling to pick all of the outrageously tacky glasses from the ground.

"Your Emmett, right?" Alice asked amusedly as he stood straight up.

"No, I'm…" he started to say, but then accidentally bumped into a necklace rack. He sighed, and finished his sentence. "Yes, I'm Emmett."

I giggled quietly and Alice rose and eyebrow at him. "Well then, Emmett, what on earth are you doing in Claire's?" she asked, trying to fight back her giggles that were bubbling up. I couldn't stand it anymore, and looking at Emmett's expression, I busted out laughing, along with Alice.

Emmett looked mortified for a minute, but abruptly sad down cross legged on the floor, grinning madly. "Well, you see, I was sent here on strict orders to pick up a few things, and as I was passing by I saw the pink fuzzy hats" - he pointed to a wall, where indeed, many different colored fuzzy hats were hanging - "And decided I had to have one."

I was still laughing as Alice stood still, staring at the hats Emmett had just pointed at with disgust. "You wanted to get one of _those_?" she asked, her distaste with the hats was obvious in her tone.

Emmett backed away defensively, glaring slightly at her, but then started smiling again. "Yes, it would be awesome to pet a hat. I mean, who can say they have pet a hat and meant it?"

"What?" Alice asked, ignoring my growing hysterics with this situation.

"Alice, give the man a brake, he's in love with Rosalie Hale of all people. Something is obviously wrong." I choked out between my laughter, but continued to look at Emmett's appalled face.

"True, true…." Alice mumbled, and then looked behind me. "OH! Bella! look!" she started bouncing up and down, pointing at something behind me.

Both Emmett and I turned around, looking for whatever made Alice so happy. I saw a rack of best friend necklaces and sighed. "Go on, pick one out for us." I told her glumly. I couldn't see the point in arguing. It was a battle already lost.

Alice ran off and was flipping through all the possibilities, pulling the ones she liked off, while snorting at others to show her disapproval. "What are those?" Emmett asked from the floor, also watching Alice's every movement.

"Best friend necklaces. She4 has been dieing to get one ever since she saw Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie with them on. Fortunately, she hasn't gotten the chance to get them yet, until now." I sad in a blank tone. Alice not having the time to get something from the mall seemed almost impossible to me.

"Oh, did you give her sugar sticks or something? She's so bouncy, and looks like my cousin did on Halloween." he said, not moving from his position on the ground and earning a few stares.

I sighed. "Not that I know up, but being in a mall always makes the little pixie giddy with excitement."

Emmett smiled almost as huge as before. "I'm going to call her pixie sticks because she's so hyper and looks like a pixie. Those sugar things are called pixie sticks right?" Emmett asked happily.

I nodded my head at his question, but then sighed again. "Whatever floats your boat Emmett." I said, shaking my head at his logic. At least he's not calling her tink. That name always seems to piss her off, for some unknown reason. The one time she told me it was because she didn't look good in green. Like I said, who knows.

"So why are you guys here at the mall?" Emmett asked, making small talk but giving me the edge that he was afraid of something.

I turned to look down at him and smirked. "We're blowing off some steam. Why do you sound afraid of something? Meeting with someone and afraid I'll tell Rosalie?" I asked, trying my hardest to sound serious. Emmett was squirming in his spot, his eyes darting to the door then back to me.

"I have to go to the bathroom." he blurted out, and then got up and sprinted out the door. Surprisingly, he managed to knock not on thing over in his haste to get out. I guess the pink fuzzy hat is out of the picture.

"Hey, where did he go? I wanted to ask his opinion." Alice said, coming up from behind me holding up two different sets of necklaces.

I shrugged. "Bathroom, but I have a feeling he won't be back for a while. Wait, did you say you wanted to ask Emmett's opinion? Emmett?" I asked, giving her a skeptical look.

She laughed. "Funny Bells. But seriously, you seem very chipper, and I want to get the necklaces and go. I have a plan for tonight." she said, grinning like the cat who caught the canary. I didn't even want to know, and surprisingly, I didn't even think of Edward.

I smiled with her. "Okay, pick which one you like the best, really. I don't care what it looks like, as long as I have one I'm happy. But fine. No clubs, and no malls. We are here already." I agreed, doing anything that would possibly keep my mind off of what happened today.

Alice squealed. "Okay! I have the cutest ones!" and she proceeded to show me two sterling silver necklaces that had flat silver hearts with a diamond peace sign over them. They really were adorable. I nodded my head encouragingly at her, which made her squeal again and run over to the counter. The sails lady gawked at us for a minute, but quickly ran up our necklaces, blushing slightly. We made it out of the store, completely forgetting about Emmett, and walked around the mall for a bit with our necklaces proudly around our necks.

"Alice? Can I get a drink quickly? My throat Is feeling dry." I asked her as we passed by the food court. She sighed and made her way through the crowds of people, giving me my answer. I smiled happily at her as she groaned and sat down on a chair. "I'll be just a minute!" I called to her as I ran over to a Japanese restaurant that had vitamin water.

I quickly picked out the lemonade and paid. When I turned back to where Alice was sitting, I saw her talking to Emmett and frowned. Could he be mad at us for not waiting for him, even though he did take a while in the 'bathroom'. I continued to walk through the crowded food court with my eyes locked onto Alice and Emmett.

I maneuvered a chair, but then ran into something warm and hard. I blushed instantly, and looked up to see the last person I needed to see right now staring down at me. "Edward." I said icily, and continued my way over to the bench Alice was sitting on. My cheeks were still a bit pink, but that was normal for me.

"Hey alice, hey emmett. Can we go now? I have my water and I'm ready to go." I said as soon as I got up to them, interrupting their conversation.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me, but complied anyway. "Nice talking to you Emmett, and thanks for sharing." she said happily to him and turned to me. "Lets go then!" she chirped in a sing song voice, and started dragging me through the crowds of eager buyers to get a look at the 'celebrities.' Alice was the one who insisted we go to this mall that was on the outskirts of Hollywood. Again, I didn't want to know why so I didn't ask her.

"Emmett!" I heard his velvety voice call from behind us. I tried to ignore him as we continued to walk away, but my body had it's own ideas and I felt myself tense up. Alice looked at me with horror in her eyes, and ran through the crowd pulling me behind her.

As soon as we got to the parking lot, Alice sighed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know they were going to be here, but when I found out I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry." she said all in one breath, looking up at me with a pleading expression.

"Its alright alice. I already ran into Edward while I was coming back. And I do mean literally" I said, watching her start to laugh silently.

"You, you ran into him? What happened? Did he glare at you?" she asked once she was done. I sighed, and climbed into the passenger side of her Porsche.

"He didn't say anything. I didn't let him. Sorry, I don't have any juicy details." I said as I buckled my seatbelt and played with my new necklace with my fingers.

Alice laughed. "It's alright. I was only kidding."

I laughed with her. "Alright, lets go,"

And then we were off to my house again. To be honest, I was terrified to go to work tomorrow. What would I say to Edward? How would I act? It really was immature to act like this, no matter how much it means to me. It's only Edward Cullen, right?

**Review please. (:**

**Necklaces are on my profile.**

**YES, I AM ALIVE! I finally posted! Go me! (:  
I'm horribly, horribly, dreadfully sorry for the long wait my darlings. I just didn't have time to work on this chapter, since I've been trying to finish my other story before I continue with this. But I have gotten a few death threats, so I figured now was a good time to post? I'm sorry, really. Alexa has been kicking my butt for me to get moving on this, so here it is! After a *cringes* two month wait? SORRY!**

**Alright, well, that's enough of my babbling. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I will try super duper hard to get another chapter out soon. If I don't post in two weeks, then, by all means, go send an angry mob with pitchforks after me.(:**

**Oh, and tofupixie, thank you for getting my ass into gear. Again. (:**

"Bella! Stop fidgeting and get a move on!" Alice shouted angrily at me from my bedroom. Sighing, I slipped on a bright yellow sun dress, grabbed the first bag in my line of sight, and stormed out of the closet. I watched Alice closely as she looked me over, and then smiled. "Fabulous. Now here.." she threw a pack of plastic yellow star earrings at me from a Claire's bag, and looked down at my feet.

I rolled my eyes, knowing what Alice was going to say. "Yes Alice, I did recently get a French pedicure. Now can we get a move on? Being late for the first day of shooting is not the way to go." I told her bitterly before walking swiftly out my door and down the hall of my beach house.

I heard Alice's excited squeals, and her heels clicking loudly on my hardwood floors as she followed me into my kitchen. "We'll stop at star buck's on the way there." I told her lazily, throwing my phone, wallet, and makeup bag into my zebra clutch.

"Sounds fine with me. We're taking my car today." Alice told me happily, walking out of my little kitchen and out the front door. I made to follow her, but then realized I was still barefoot.

"Alice will kill me for this." I muttered to myself as I slipped on my red and gold 'go pink' Victoria's secret flip-flops. As soon as they were fully on my feet, I was out the door, locking it quickly before dashing to Alice's Porsche. Somehow she didn't seem to notice my foot attire as she slammed on the gas and sped down the street, making a quick right up to a star buck's. "What do you want?" I asked her.

"Just a muffin. I'm not in the mood for coffee, as if you would give it to me anyways." she scoffed as I got out of her car.

Smiling at her joke which was totally true, I walked into the store and straight up to the register. Smiling pleasantly at the boy who looked about my age, I dug out my credit card. "Hi, I would like a blueberry muffin, and a jelly glazed donut to go please." I said to him before flinging my platinum card at him. He looked at me like he recognized me but I wasn't completely sure. His name plate said Mike N. He gave me the bag with the pastries. His mouth open slightly as he stared.

"Are you sure you want it to go?" I was confused for a minute when he started eyeing the bag. When my eyes followed his I saw he had written what looked to be his phone number in big, bold letters. Oh my god. Did the guy from star buck's really just hit on me? I promptly slapped him, took my card and the bag and left without paying. I pretty much ran from the store as he called out the door, "Hey sweetheart, call me!" Yeah like I was going to do that, weirdo, I guess that's what I get for living Hollywood.

"Ooh la la, who was that Bella!?!" Alice squealed.

"I don't know but he tried to hit on me," I replied glumly, throwing the bag at her.

"He was kinda cute, but he works at star buck's so never mind I guess. So how much was it this time?" she asked knowing that these Hollywood star bucks' can be so expensive sometimes.

"Free." She looked at me with bug eyes. She just shook her head and kept driving. I knew that she just didn't want to know. Then I thought back to Edward. I think I'm finally over him. It's kind of nice. I don't like get all shaky or dazzled as I call it, and stuff when I see him anymore.

"Bella. You have your daydream face on. What's going on? Are you dreaming about those fabulous Christian Dior pink strap heels we saw at the mall the other day? Cause that's what I've been dreaming about at night." she told me. I looked over at her amused, when I noticed her eyes were slightly glazing over.

"What the hell?! Alice! Pay attention! You're the one driving, not me!" I shouted once she swerved a little into the right lane.

"What?! Shit! Did I really just do that? Well, that should normally take a hit on my self-esteem of driving, but it doesn't. Besides, we're what, five minutes from the studio? We could have walked if I did end up wrecking this car." she tried to blow it off with a straight face, but grimaced when she said walk.

I glanced down at her 5 inch Jimmy Choos, and laughed. "Sure Alice, you'll walk in those shoes. Sure."

"Stop making fun of my shoes. Would you like to listen to your new CD that I have recently gotten a copy of?" she asked me, stopping my sarcasm in it's tracks.

"Alice, how in the world did you get a copy of that? Its not being released until next month! The only person I gave a copy to was…Jasper." I growled out his name, narrowing my eyes. "When were you with Jasper?"

She smiled, and parked the car into the studio lot without putting on my new CD. "Last night. You see, I was looking for you, but I didn't know where you were, so I called Jasper to see if he knew." she started to explain as she got out of the car. I was at Angela's last night… I forgot I didn't tell her. I nodded my head, and she continued. "So when I asked where you were he said he didn't know, so I was like 'oh. I'm going to be lonely tonight', since my new fashion line isn't out until next week, and I don't need to work on some new sketches yet. So he invited me over. We didn't do anything though, just talked." she assured me as we walked through the front door and up to the front desk.

"Hold on a minute Alice. I need to know what's going on today." I murmured before turning to the lady sitting there. "Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. I was just wondering what the plans are today." I said quietly, looking intently at my freshly manicured nails.

"Hello Isabella. Actually, your schedule is in your dressing room." she responded kindly, looking down at a yellow note pad that had many instructions from most likely the director. I nodded my head and walked down the hallway to my dressing room, Alice trailing behind me.

"So when you are shooting how are you going to deal with the Edward situation?" She asked quietly, picking up her pace so she was in front of me when we went into my dressing room. I paused to watch as she went straight to the couch and pulled out a fashion magazine. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the counter and saw a single white piece of paper.

"I don't know Alice," I murmured, preoccupied with my schedule. "Okay, so I have shooting every day here from eleven in the morning until seven at night, for a month. That seems reasonable, doesn't it?" I asked, skimming it over.

Alice, suddenly interested, perked up and made her way over to me, fashion magazine forgotten. "Mhm. When are you doing the photo shoot for the posters?" she asked back, moving to my side.

"Hmm." Was all I said as I looked closely.

"Today!" She shrieked, and pulled me out of my dressing room. "Bella! We need to get up to the thirteenth floor!"

Walking along with her, I turned my head a bit. "How do you know it's on the thirteenth floor? It didn't say that on the schedule."

She sighed and shook her head, hitting the up button on the elevator impatiently. "I'm your manager, remember? I just know these things."

I nodded my head in all seriousness and was silent as we got in the elevator, going straight up to the thirteenth floor. Of course because I was one of the stars of the movie they put my songs in all the elevators of the building, and Alice being Alice….. Had to start dancing to the music. She grabbed my hand and made me dance and sing with her. While we were dancing Alice and I got so crazy that we accidentally hit random buttons on the elevator. Not knowing we pressed Edwards floor and the door opened as he as walked by with Emmett. I finally noticed they were watching when Emmett also started to dance with us.

"Oh shit!, how could you just stand there and laugh at me?! Why didn't you say something!?" I shouted, completely flustered.

"BELLA! SKIP THE PHOTO SHOOT AND GO TO CLAIRE'S WITH ME!" Emmett screamed as he jumped into the elevator, disregarding my question.

Alice glared menacingly at him. "Bella can't skip the photo shoot Emmett. It's a god damn photo shoot! Why did you even ask that?! We can't skip a photo shoot Emmett! Do you know anything?!"

"Sorry, sorry." Emmett said under Alice's intense glare.

"It's fine, but I don't see why you even asked that. You knew the answer to that! I mean seriously, Emmett? Does it hurt that bad to think?" Alice muttered, shaking her head. The elevator was silent apart from the jingling of Alice's charm bracelet, and the quiet song in the background. They changed my song, thank god. I had my lips pursed together in effort not to laugh at the situation, and looking to my upper left, I could see Edward doing the same.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened the tense mood seemed to go away as we all calmly walked to a large door with a schedule on it. "Well, this is our stop. Have fun at Claire's Emmett. Bye!" I said cheerfully over my shoulder, turning the doorknob.

"Bella!" Someone's voice called as soon as I stepped through the doorway, and then I was dragged to hair and makeup.

.::~*~::.

**APOV.**

Emmet and Edward are at Claire's, and Edward is standing there watching Emmett, amused, while Emmett is like a kid in the candy store with the best friend necklaces. "Edward, which one do you like best?" He said, holding up an elephant necklace, weird Alien cupcakes, and what looked to be magnetic hearts. Before Edward could respond, Emmett saw bracelets and immediately grabbed them off of the rack.

"Emmett, what exactly are you doing?" Edward asked, watching his best friend in disdain. "Wait, you're one of my closest friends why?"

"I'm here because my imaginary friend has been complaining that we're not close enough. Therefore, having necklaces close to our hearts was what he wanted. Well, what I wanted. He's just playing along." Emmett exclaimed joyfully.

"I see."

"OH MY GOD!" Emmett shrieked, raising his voice to unknown octaves, bringing the whole store's attention on him. "Look at these bracelets!"

Emmett proceeded to hold up a pack of pink and yellow friendship bracelets that had the words friends and forever on each of them. Little beads were around them, along with a rhinestone next to each word. "THESE ARE THE SHIZ!"

"Emmett, what, why?" Edward asked, fearing his best friend's sanity.

"LOOK AT WHAT I CAN DO!" Emmett shrieked again, shoving a bracelet on each wrist. "OH MY GOD! MY HANDS CAN BE BEST FRIENDS!" By this time, the store was ignoring him, and Edward was watching in horror as the bracelets were stretched to their limits. My eyes widened when the pink bracelet snapped, bounced off the wall, and hit Edward square in the face.

Emmett, seemingly unaffected by his mishap, spotted the mirror above him and started winking at himself. He looked right at me and shrieked yet again, "OH MY GOD! THE PIXIE IS HAUNTING ME THROUGH THE MIRROR!" I rolled my eyes and watched as he started moving his arms in awkward positions, and puling at his face, exclaiming "Oh no, it's happening! The mirrors are controlling me just like in the movies! Run Edward! Save yourself before it pulls your jaw off!"

I sighed and tapped him on the shoulder. "It's really me, Emmett."

"Oh, I thought you were against skipping photo shoots." He stated, suddenly calm. Odd.

"Emmett, you silly little child, the photo shoot was over three hours ago." I told him, speaking to him like he was a two year old.

"But we got here at two!" He shouted, trying to defend something.

"Emmett, the photo shoot was over three hours ago. It is now five. You have been in here since two. Right Edward?" I asked, noticing his stick still form next to me. I got no response. "Edward?" I tried again. Putting my hands on my hips I sighed. "Edward, it really is not the best idea to ignore me. It makes me mad. And when I'm mad, I tend to have outbursts. I don't think it's very safe for your health if you make me mad in a shop full of earrings!"

"Alice, who are you yelling at?" Bella's muffled voice came from behind me. Turning around I saw her with a cinnamon pretzel near her eyes.

"Why are you eating a pretzel without me?! Are you .. Are you cheating on me?" I choked out, glaring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, shocked at what I just said.

"Oh, so now you decide to listen to me?" I snapped, not bothering to turn at him. I continued to glare at Bella, whose eyes were suddenly very wide.

"Alice! I'm so sorry! It just looked so good, and I couldn't wait for you so I got it. I'm sorry. Do you think you could ever forgive me? I know this looks bad, but I promise I'll make it up to you!" Bella cried, flinging her arms around me.

I sighed, but hugged her back anyway. "Fine. I forgive you. But you know you're not supposed to cheat on me like that. I mean, eating a cinnamon pretzel with out me? That's just, that's just.. That's just like me not going to one of your concerts! I'm always at your concerts!"

"I know!" Bella sobbed, clutching my neck tighter. "I'm so sorry Alice. I wasn't thinking. I'm so, so sorry. I'll never do it again! Do you want the pretzel? I only took one piece off of it!"

I smiled. "Well, duh. Of course I want some. But not the rest of it. That's too big for my figure." I stated, rolling my eyes. She finally released my neck from her arms and stepped back, smiling at me.

Hearing their laughter reminded me of their presence. "Oh, right. The idiots are here."

"Alice, why were you talking to a cutout of Edward when I walked in here?" Bella asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. I rolled my eyes again and snatched the pretzel from her. After ripping up a piece, putting it in my mouth and swallowing it, I answered her.

"Well, that kind of explains why he wouldn't respond. I wasn't really looking at him, since I was looking at Emmett, so I only saw the cutout out of the corner of my eye. It's amazingly like him, though. Same height, hair color, everything. It's actually kind of strange. I would never want one of those." I said with my nose wrinkled up in disgust.

Bella suddenly started to laugh at something next to me, and soon Edward joined in. "What!?" I asked frantically, staring them down. "Is something in my hair? Is my shirt messed up! There better not be a stain!" I squealed, looking down at my shirt and skirt, patting my hair down.

"NO!... Look... at.. the... Edward... poster....again!" Bella gasped out between fits of laughter. Spinning around, I narrowed my eyes at the offending piece of cardboard. There was a cutout that was staring out me, with my face and body on it. "AHHH! WHAT IS THIS?!" I shouted, staring wide eyed at it. I was wearing one of my adorable crinkled gray dresses, black six inch patent heels, some of my diamond bangles, and a eye-popping pink clutch. "At least I look decent." I huffed in annoyance.

"You look drop dead gorgeous, Alice. That's from when you were on the red carpet, you famous designer you." Bella assured me, adding lightly an explanation of why my face was on a life sized piece of cardboard. "And at least your's isn't you leaning in towards the camera with a microphone glued to your mouth."

My jaw dropped open. "You have one of these monstrosities too?"

Bella just nodded her head, picking away at the pretzel. "Yes. When you're a famous singer and actress, it's kind of hard not to have these. But I don't really mind them that much." She said nonchalantly with the wave of her hand.

"You mean.. you mean that you are okay with these?!" I asked disbelievingly. There is no way in hell that I will be okay with these. "I don't see how you managed to deal with this. How do you do it, Edward?" I turned to him with my hand on my hip.

"I don't. I ignore them." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Again, my jaw dropped. "Unbelievable. It looks like you two were made for each other. Ooh! Since you are both okay with these, I should get you some for Christmas. And maybe I can get a Lindsey Lohan one for Jasper! Charlie would get a kick out of that. Is Renee going to fly down this year?"

"Uhh.." Was all Bella said. Turning to look at her, I saw the normal crimson in her cheeks, but her eyes were bugged out. What did I say? Turning over to Edward I saw he had the same look on his face, except just a mild pink.

"What did I say?" I asked Emmett.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Do you think I was paying attention to you? No. I've been talking to Sarah."

"And Sarah is..?"

"He is my imaginary friend who came here with me."

"Imaginary friend? And he? Who names their boy imaginary friend a girl name?" I asked him, bewildered. What's wrong with him?

"Um, I do?! You're just jealous because your imaginary friend doesn't have such a cool name. I bet you don't even have an imaginary friend! Humph. The nerve of people these days..."

I just shook my head and looked back at Bella, who was finally calm. "Seriously, what did I say? Did you and Renee get in a fight or something? And Edward, what was up with that look?"

"Nothing." They both said at the same time. I noticed them glancing at each other, but shrugged it off. What did I say? All I said was.. oh. Smiling to myself, I walked out of Claire's and towards Chanel in quest of the bag I saw online while I was waiting for Bella to finish her photo shoot. She looked stunning and all, but the new Chanel line just came out. I was distracted. Feeling bold, I pulled out my I-Phone and texted Jasper.

**Meet me at the mall? - Xoxo, Alice.**

**Alright. There it is. Thank you for sticking with me during my writing drought. I love you all!  
Now review please. (:**


End file.
